A Christmas Party
by Cana dreyar
Summary: What happens when Mira decides that this will be Freeds last christmas alone.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the fairy tail guild located in the town of Magnolia. Erza could be seen breaking up a fight between Gray and Natsu as well as Gajeel who joined in the brawl when he was called a chicken by Natsu. Levy and Lucy could be seen reading in one of the booths at the back of the guild sipping on Hot chocolate. While Juvia clapped for Gray and Cana just drank her booze silently, Mira could be seen cleaning a glass and staring at a booth in the back that was being occupied by Laxus and the rajinshuu humming to herself as well as letting a small smirk play across her lips she finished cleaning and called all the woman of the guild as well as Wendy who followed her.

Going into a separate room away from the dragon slayers and their sensitive ears, Mira explained ''Everyone i have a plan to get Laxus and Freed together, We are going to have a christmas party where Laxus is dressed up as santa and people can bring their children to sit on his lap and we can do extra jobs to purchase said items and deliver them to the kids''. ''wait i'm confused how will Laxus dressed as santa get him and Freed together'',asked Levy. ''well we will get Freed to sit on his lap and he will ask for the one thing he wants most in the world Laxus i'm sure of it'' explained Mira. So are we all in, Okay we will do it they all replied.

''What do you want us to do Mira''? asked Wendy. ''Okay Levy, Lucy, Juvia i want you three to get Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray to dress as elves for the party''. Wendy do you think you and Romeo can dress as deers along with Auska,and Carla.''. ''Sure'' replied the small dragon slayer happy to help her big brother finally admit his feelings towards Freed. ''Bisca can you and Alzack also dress as elves along with Bickslow, Erza and you Evergreen. Happy when she heard yes she continued Lissana me and Elfman will all be catering and I will go talk to master and explain everything okay but we cant tell Laxus or Freed okay. Now i will go talk to master now, and don't forget the extra money you earn on jobs gets the toys the children ask for okay.

With that the girls filed back into the main area were the men all began to ask were they all got off too. ''Juvia you ready to go'' asked Gray walking up behind his Girl Friend placing a hand on her shoulder. ''Uh Graysama can Juvia ask you something'' asked juvia sending a wink to Mira who winked back having gotten the go ahead from the master.

''Yeah what is it''

''Um Juvia and the other girls decided to have a christmas party and we want you to dress as an elf''

''why''replied Gray confused. Because Mira is going to persuade Laxus to dress as santa and we are going to try to get Freed to sit on his lap and... she was interrupted by Gray asking ''Is this Mira's Match making plan''?

''Maybe'' answered Juvia staring down at her feet. ''Okay'' replied Gray ''i'll do it for you and the chance that it will make Laxus and Freed happier''. ''You will, thank you Gray'' Smiled Juvia as she leant in for a kiss to which he happily gave.

 **At Natsu's**

''Why would i dress as an elf'' asked Natsu after hearing Lucy pout at his quick no.'' Come on isn't Laxus like a brother, your both dragon slayers''? asked Lucy. Natsu made the mistake of looking back to Lucy who had resorted to using her puppy eyes to make him feel guilty. ''Fine'' He replied lets just go to bed began Natsu as he pulled his girlfriend onto the bed beside him.

 **At Gajeels**

''I WILL NOT AND I REPEAT WILL NOT DRESS UP AS AN ELF'' you got that shrimp, barked Gajeel after Levy asked him to be an elf at the upcoming christmas party or should he say matchmaking party to be held at fairy tail a day and so many hours from now. ''Gajeel come on please for me'' Levy resorted to the trick Lucy had taught her she pulled out the puppy dog eyes and just like Natsu, Gajeel made the mistake of looking at her. Automatically feeling guilty he hung his head and growled out only if i don't have to wear the weird pointy shoes.

That night the rest of the fairy tail girls made good on their promises to Mira and all plans were put into place and costumes were bought except for one Mira needed to get Laxus to agree to be santa

Mira has laxus left yet asked Makarov ''um yes master he has'' she replied

Makarov walked Mira home and proceeded to walk to his grandsons home across from his own. Laxus was already in bed and was woken up by a distinct knocking sound on his door '' ugh go away'' he growled as he opened the front door to see his grandfather staring him in the eyes. ''Laxus we are going to have a christmas party and we want you to dress up as santa'' explained Makarov getting straight to the point. ''what'' replied Laxus ''why would i do that''. ''Whats wrong are you too chicken to dress up as santa in front of Freed. before Makarov could say anything else Laxus growled FINE I'LL DRESS UP AS SANTA FOR YOUR STUPID LITTLE PARTY. Great Makarov explained everyhting before going to his own home and going to bed everyone was ready for the party that was exactly a day and two hours away


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue all but ran to the guild irritated, all because sting left and hadn't woke him up and he over slept. ''Rogue'' shouted Frosch and Lector both running to jump in his arms, to which he gladly scooped them up and cuddled them before sitting them down and patting their heads. He marched to the masters office, and He pushed open the door with such force Sting fell backwards in his chair. Rogue closed the door ''what the hell Sting, why didn't you wake me up ''.shouted Rogue thankful that they had asked Freed to place runes around the no one could hear them ,speaking of Freed, it had been a while since rthey got in touch with their fairy friends.

''Rouge come on you looked so peaceful didn't want to disturb you'' countered Sting snapping him out of his thoughts, and standing up bring his chair once again to stand on all four of its legs.''I don't give a damn Sting'' shouted Rogue, before he could say another complaint sting silenced him with a kiss. ''what the'' Rogue broke away I'm still mad at you... Sting was staring above Rogue with a huge skill on his face, so Rogue followed his line of vision to see mistletoe.''You planned this didn't you''

''Yep'' answered Sting his smile growing double in size. Rogue despite aha he said couldn't stay mad at Sting. ''Your an idiot sting'' replied Rogue as he hugged Sting back, 'yeah ,but I'm your idiot'' smirked sting. ''Sting whats this'' asked Rogue looking at an envelope with the fairy tail seal on it. ''Oh i don't know i was just about to open it when you barged in. ''Oh i'm sorry, now shut up and open the letter'' smiled opened the letter .

 _Dear Sabertooth,_

Fairy tail has set into motion a christmas party and we would like to invite you, but we ask of one favor we plan on bring one Laxus Dreyar and one Freed Justine ask this of you because your are also Dragon Slayers and according to Natsu you all are family. In order for our plan to work we will need you and your guild mates to dress up as elves and reindeer.

''Is she crazy i'm going as a dragon'' shouted Sting. Rogue slammed his fist over Stings head, ''dumb ass its a christmas party and we owe Laxus and the Rajinshuu, you will dress as an elf wether you like it or not as will I for a fellow dragon slayer and guild''. ''Ow'' pouted Sting, Rogue kissed Stings forehead ''their better''. 'Yep'' replied Sting completely forgetting it happened. ''Lets go tell the guild'' interrupted Rogue before Sting could say something stupid.

Upon hearing what Sting had to say Rufus called on the help of Orga and together they devised a plan to keep Freed away from Laxus and the whole guild during the party. Rufus could not let Laxus and Freed get together, Freed didn't know it but ever since he saw Freed in the stands at the Grand Magic Games, even when he was shouting for Laxus Rufus wanted him. Rufus had to try to fight for the Rune Mage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Baking

Mira having already sent invitations to Blue Pegasus and various other guilds, Making sure she had sent Sabertooth's first because thats the only other guild with dragonslayers and they were going to need there help to bring Freed and the stubborn Laxus she finished telling the master that there plan was coming together rather nicely, He gave Freed the job of making the deserts, ''Yes master'' replied Freed. Turning around he spotted Laxus sleeping in a chair, calming himself he walked to Laxus who had heard the whole conversation between his grandfather and the love of his life. Before Freed could even ask Laxus told him '' Yeah i'll help you Freed''. ''Thank you Laxus'' mumbled Freed turning around before Laxus could see the blush crawling up his cheeks. With them gone everyone else decorated the guild for the party to come.

 _ **The Rajinshuu's Home**_

Laxus sat in a chair in the kitchen waiting on the Rune mage to come back, not sure what he was supposed to be doing. Hearing footsteps Laxus looked towards the kitchen door, his face splitting into a smile as well as a blush covering his cheeks when freed enter with his hair pulled back in a ponytail, with a yellow and green apron on. Laxus just stood there staring until a apron was shoved in his face, it was also yellow and green. ''Whats this''

''Put it on'' answered Freed deciding which desert they were going to bake first, he finally decided they were going to make brownies. Glancing up he couldn't help but laugh Laxus stood there the apron on backwards and upside down. ''How did that happen''? wondered Freed snapped out of his thought by Laxus, ''um a little help please'' asked Laxus completely embarrassed ''have you never wore an apron before''? questioned Freed. ''Nope'' answered Laxus ''but I have the feeling this is wrong'' to emphasize his point he tried to tie the neck part around his waist. ''Okay why didn't you look at mine, here Freed walked behind Laxus and untied the top of the apron and flipped it on a chair he pulled the upper strings around laxus neck with a blush, he tied it in a knot, stepping off the chair he tied the remaining strings around his waist. ''Okay, all done clapped Freed as he walked to a bowl and poured the contents of the brownie box inside. '' Laxus would you hand me an egg''?

''Uh sure'' replied Laxus scrambling to get what the green haired beauty in front of him wanted, By the time they were done baking Laxus had somehow managed to get brownie and some egg in his hair. Maybe it was when Freed asked him to mix the ingredients together and he didn't listen, when using the blender thingy, yeah that has to be it.''Laxus'' asked Freed snapping his fingers in front of Laxus eyes before getting a response back, ''what'' asked Laxus, I think you might want to go wash up before the party, ''how had Freed not managed to get any food on him'' Laxus did not know. ''Im going to head in to the guild with the brownies and cookies, can you bring the cake when you come''? asked Freed. ''Sure'' answered Laxus.

Freed walked to the guild and upon entering he was asked where Laxus was? by Mira.''um he got in a fight with brownie mix he'll be here shortly was her answer. ''Oh, you can place those over there Freed''. Freed then placed the deserts on the table where Mira had pointed and couldn't help but think the guild looked beuatiful


End file.
